User blog:Meatholl/Ouch! That hurts
Oh boy, Meat makes a blog which is not a rap or song or a rage blog. ZOMG, Still more common than Piet making a blog. *cough* Anyhow, I've been in some rap battles so far, and I thought, let's look at the lines my opponents made, and see which one like really sting and are good, like ofcourse they're all good but you know what I'm saying. And I'd like you all to write in the comment, or make a blog, lines which were used against you which you thought were like good. When I'll show these lines some of you will think, Bitch plz that shit is whack yo nigga you cray cray. Yeah, it's my personal opinion, excited to hear your lines niggas. This one used Tesla against me Don't disrespect me Meat, because i am your boss You said it for me Jorn: This line is just nice cause he used something I said in chat so it's awesome. Yes. MissyouTesla<3 Barry : Stop watching porn, get off your ass, and do something productive, You think you're a casanova, but you're really not seductive, This line made by BARREH, is true, and just stings, you're really not seductive. Just yes. You'd do anything for pleasure, I see you fap at my raps, You said it yourself, you're fat, lose some weight, run some laps, Also very true, I need to lose weight, and more sexual jokes You ripped off my seasons, next you'll be recycling insults, like a bitch, I'm not a Meatholl fan, but you're the fucktoid in the abyss, Fucktoid in the abyss, very clever, and yes I did rip off your seasons, but so does everyone else basically ;D You'll decapitate me? Well, I'll dismember you, drink up your blood like wine, You may say that I'm NightHawk's bitch, that's funny, when you're mine! Ouch, I'm your bitch, nigga plz. It's a funny and good line, 10/10 would bang. I'm the one getting pleasure after telling this three-toed prick he'll Nether win, Especially not when you're the embodiment of all seven deadly sins, Embodiment of all seven deadly sins. I loved that, so much, it's clever and very funny and ouch, I know Barry doesn't mean it, silly bby ;) Shoop : You may think you've won, but this is just the beginning! You may be Bi, but you'll never be winning! Bi-winning, Very funny and just plain up yes, loved it :D. Wachow : You know, you're a bit comical when we talk, so ill give you some credit, But we all know you're just that Rollback on the wiki who never edits. It's true so yeah that stings it's hilarious tho :3 Ynkr : the only thing you're useful for on the wiki is complaining about Hawk You're tesla's little bitch, So cry back to him and hop back on his cock! Also true, loved the line, I'm Tesla's little bitch... Ynkr y u do dis ;-; . Yup, that's about it, The rest of the lines against me from everyone were obviously magnificent but not as good as these, sorry not sorry #DontHateButMasturbate Tell me what you think of these, and show me yours. - Meatholl/Sloth Pope/Lord Jorn Humpalot Category:Blog posts